Mario
Mario est le personnage principal de la longue série Mario. Il a été créé par le concepteur japonais Shigeru Miyamoto et sert aussi de mascotte principale de Nintendo. Mario fait sa première apparition en tant que protagoniste dans le jeu d'arcade Donkey Kong, sorti en 1981, appelé "Jumpman" par les joueurs. Il possède son nom définitif à partir de Mario Bros. Depuis Super Mario Bros., ses plus notables capacités sont son saut, avec lequel il bat la plupart de ses ennemis, et sa capacité à changer de taille et de pouvoir avec divers d'éléments, tels que le Super champignon ou la Fleur de feu. Les jeux dans lesquels il est présent ont dépeint Mario comme un personnage silencieux avec une personnalité distincte (Course à la Fortune est une exception notable), ce qui lui permet de s'adapter à différents genres et des rôles. Dans la plupart des jeux, il est le héros qui part à l'aventure pour sauver la Princesse Peach du roi Bowser, mais il a été montré en faisant d'autres activités en dehors de cela, comme de la course et du sport. Histoire thumb|left Mario a été créé par nécessité, par Shigeru Miyamoto de Nintendo ayant perdu la licence pour créer un jeu vidéo basé sur l'univers de Popeye. Les concepteurs ont conservé le gameplay, mais ont créé un nouveau personnage. Mario a donc assumé le rôle de Popeye, et le jeu a été publié en tant que version arcade de Donkey Kong. Dans ce jeu, il a été dénommé "Jumpman". Pour les internautes, Jumpman est rebaptisé Mario quand un employé de Nintendo of America, située alors à New York, a souligné la similitude physique de Mario et du propriétaire italien de l'entreprise, Mario Segali. thumb En vérité, le nom "Mario" n'a pas été choisi par ressemblance à Mario Segali. D'ailleurs, cela est pourtant logique, Shigeru Miyamoto ne faisait pas de voyage aux États-Unis à ce moment-là et n'oublions pas qu'il était sous entière responsabilité de la création de Mario (avec la petite participation quand même de Takashi Tezuka). Néanmoins, l'erreur fut en faite présentée pour une cause : Mario Segali fut représenté pendant la création de l'Internet avec une casquette de Mario, et à cause de sa moustache, les internautes crurent que ce fut lui la source d'inspiration du nom du plombier. Cependant, Shigeru Miyamoto a affirmé lors d'une interview que Mario Segali est un argument pour le choix du nom Mario. Depuis, la série Mario est devenue une véritable franchise. En outre, le plombier moustachu est apparu dans des séries animées, des bandes dessinées, et même un long métrage. Il est actuellement l'un des personnages de fiction les plus reconnaissables dans le monde et même d'après un sondage, il serait plus connu que Mickey Mouse . Biographie Naissance et livraison Bébé Mario et son frère, Bébé Luigi, ont été envoyés au Royaume Champignon par une cigogne. Toutefois, Kamek, craignant que ces deux bébés en devenant adulte mettent fin à l'armée Koopa, envoya des troupes pour attaquer la cigogne. Les troupes réussissent à capturer les deux bébés, mais l'un deux, Mario, chuta vers l'Île des Yoshi (Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island). Par chance, Yoshi, se trouva en dessous de Mario amortissant ainsi la chute de ce dernier. Ne sachant que faire du bébé, Yoshi consulte ses amis et décident de s'entraider ensemble pour ramener Mario à ses parents. Toutefois, les troupes de l'armée Koopa ont vite réalisé qu'ils avaient seulement volé un des bébés et ils décident alors de tout faire pour retrouver le deuxième. Mario et les Yoshis ont été contraint de tenir face à la rudesse du terrain de l'île, mais aussi de se battre contre les forces de Kamek. Cependant, grâce à la puissance des Super Étoiles que Yoshi et ses amis recueillent tout au long de leurs aventures, Mario a été gardé en sécurité dans une bulle avant d'être secouru par un des Yoshis. Baby Mario a été en mesure de participer à la lutte lorsque Yoshi ou l'un de ses amis ont recueilli une Super Étoile. Enfin, les Yoshis finissent par être confrontés à Kamek et son chef, Bébé Bowser. Après les avoir vaincus, les Yoshis sauvent Bébé Luigi et la cigogne. Ayant à nouveau les deux bébés, la cigogne termine sa livraison en les envoyant chez leurs futurs parents. Dans l'épisode Plombiers Académie de Super Mario Bros. Mario a fait valoir qu'il était né avec un piston dans sa main. Luigi a déclaré qu'il était difficile de bien s'entendre avec leur mère. Mario s'est avéré être un problème pour ses parents, car il a une fois brisé la tuyauterie de la baignoire avec une clé alors que sa mère était en train de le laver. Les cheveux de Mario ont atteint la longueur qu'ils auront à son âge adulte très rapidement. Peu de temps après les premiers événements, Kamek fait une deuxième tentative visant à garantir un avenir sûr pour l'armée Koopa (Yoshi's Island DS). Ils ont enlevé de nombreux enfants, pour mieux trouver les deux futurs plombiers . Mario et Luigi ont été capturés à partir de leur domicile dans la nuit sans que leurs parents ne puissent réagir, étant incapables de faire cesser les enlèvements. Toutefois, une cigogne a remarqué Kamek et son armée. Elle les attaqua alors aussitôt, mais dans la panique, les soldats de Kamek laissent tomber Mario dans le vide, finissant par atterrir à nouveau vers Yoshi's Island. Yoshi et ses amis ont trouvé le bébé et ont cherché à vaincre l'armée Koopa une fois de plus. Dans le processus, ils ont appris à utiliser les capacités de Mario qui les utilisa parfois involontairement. Tout au long du chemin, les Yoshis font la rencontre de Bébé Peach, Bébé Donkey Kong, Bébé Wario, et Bébé Bowser ont tous aidés involontairement les Yoshis à combattre l'armée Koopa. Les Yoshis finissent par progresser de plus en plus, faisant ainsi apparaître Bowser adulte venant du futur afin d'aider son armée. Les Yoshis ont réussi à le vaincre avec l'aide des enfants retrouvés. Mario a été remis à ses parents, aux côtés de son frère et la famille est de nouveau réunie. thumb|150px|Mario bébé. Plus tard, Mario et son frère Luigi ont fait la rencontre de Bébé Peach. Les trois sont devenus de bons amis et de bons]camarades de jeux. Un jour, le jeune Papy Champi demanda au deux frères Mario de venir au Château de la Princesse Peach dans le but de calmer l'unique héritière, Baby Peach. Cependant, peu de temps après leur arrivée au château, Bébé Bowser fait une nouvelle tentative d'enlèvement de la princesse. Par coïncidence, une armées de Xhampi ont commencé leur attaque contre le royaume des champignons (Mario & Luigi : Les Frères du Temps), immédiatement après. Les extraterrestres lancent un assaut au Château de Peach. Bébé Bowser demanda à Kamek d'envoyer l'Aéronef Koopa. Il a ensuite rassemblé Mario, Luigi, Princesse Peach, et Papy Champi sur le vaisseau et s'éloignent de Champiville pour aller vers le Château de Bowser. En passant au-dessus du village Hollijoli, ils ont remarqué qu'il était attaqué par des Xhampi. Après que les soldats Xhampi soient vaincu, La princesse Peach et Bowser, tout deux en version adulte apparaissent, ainsi que Mario et Luigi. Bébé Mario et Bébé Luigi vont rapidement croiser leur versions plus âgées d'eux mêmes. Mario et Luigi viennent du futur pour sauver la princesse Peach envoyé dans le passé par la machine à remonter le temps du professeur K. Tastroff. Toutefois, leur réunion a été écourtée par une deuxième vague de Xhampi. Les quatre nouveaux venus montent dans l'Aéronef Koopa et Bébé Bowser continue le voyage vers son château. Les Xhampi les poursuivent, jusqu'à ce que l'aéronef atterrit en catastrophe dans le château. Bébé Mario a été éjecté de l'épave aux côtés de son frère. Les plus âgés rencontrent les mêmes peu de temps après, en tenant les bébés sur leur dos. Finalement, ils arrivèrent à tous se réunirent, et décident ainsi de se rendre au Château de Peach, suivie par Papy Champi et Peach. Bébé Mario poursuit son aventure avec son autre plus âgés et les deux versions de son frère, en défiant l'armée de la princesse Xhampi. Après avoir recueilli tous les fragments de l’Étoile Cobalt, les frères Mario lance un assaut sur le Château Xhampi, une version plus sombre du Château de Peach. Après avoir vaincu la Princesse Xhampi et ses sbires, les deux frères Mario, la Princesse Peach, et Bowser retourne dans le présent. Après que les bébés et le jeune Papi Champi font leurs adieux à leurs aînés, le cours du temps redevient normal, de ce fait, Bébé Mario et Bébé Luigi sont de nouveau réunis avec leurs parents. De l'enfance à l'âge adulte à Brooklyn Quelques années plus tard avant que les deux frères n'atteignent leur maturité, leurs parents et eux déménagèrent à Brooklyn à New York. La raison en est inconnue. En grandissant, Mario a continué à être méchant avec ses parents. Il a fait des tours à son père, comme remplir sa pipe avec des bulles de savon. Cependant, Mario a commencé à montrer des signes de ses célèbres compétences. Sa force a été démontrée quand il a joué au softball dans le quartier. En outre, ses frasques ont souvent été liées à la plomberie, et Mario a vite montré son affinité et sa capacité à utiliser des outils en tout genre. Rencontre avec Donkey Kong thumb A l'âge adulte, Mario a travaillé comme menuisier. Il a commencé une relation amoureuse avec une jeune femme du nom de Pauline et garde un gorille appelé Kong (aussi connu sous le nom de Donkey Kong), enlevé de son domicile dans la jungle. Mario a ouvert un petit cirque avec le singe pendant les événements du Cirque Donkey Kong. Donkey Kong est maltraité par Mario, ce qui l'incita à vouloir se venger. Une nuit, alors que Mario était à un rendez-vous avec Pauline, Donkey Kong s'échappa de sa cage et enleva Pauline en face de Mario (Donkey Kong). Le gorille mit Pauline sur son dos, et monta les poutres métalliques d'un chantier de construction de Big City Ape sur l'île de Donkey Kong. Mario tenta de les suivre, et parvenir jusqu'à eux, en essayant d'éviter les tonneaux que lui envoyait le gorille. En chemin, Mario en profite pour ramasser les affaires de sa dulcinée. Chaque fois que Mario atteint Donkey Kong, ce dernier agrippe Pauline sur ses épaules, et tente de monter plus haut. Après que Mario l'ait fait trois fois, Donkey Kong est coincé au sommet de la structure. Le gorille, affaibli, finit par tomber, et il semble que Pauline soit sauvée. Toutefois, Donkey Kong a rapidement récupéré, et enleva la jeune femme une fois de plus, tout en s'enfuyant à divers endroits autour de la Terre. Pendant le vol, Donkey Kong Jr., le fils de Donkey Kong, a tenté d'arrêter Mario, sans succès. Donkey Kong, après avoir augmenté de volume à la consommation de plusieurs champignons, a été finalement battu une fois de plus. Finalement, Mario et Pauline se sont retrouvés dans le Royaume Champignon, où Pauline lui a présenté un super champignon. Soudain, Donkey Kong tomba du ciel et atterrit sur Mario. Mario en profita pour le capturer et teint à veiller à ce que le gorille thumbn'essaye pas à nouveau de kidnapper Pauline. Il l'emmena alors dans une jungle profonde et dangereuse, et l'enferma dans une cage (Donkey Kong Jr.). Voyant ses chances de sauver son père, Donkey Kong Jr. réussit à retrouver Mario et tenta plusieurs fois de libérer son père en ouvrant la cage. Chaque fois que cela s'est passé, Mario s'enfuit avec Donkey Kong à un nouvel emplacement, et enferme le singe une fois de plus. Finalement, Jr. réussit à libérer son père et Mario dût s'enfuir de la jungle pour éviter la colère du gorille. Mais depuis, Mario et Donkey Kong sont amis. Mario plombier En abandonnant la menuiserie, Mario entre dans la plomberie et fait des affaires avec son frère Luigi. Les deux frères ont été formés dans la plomberie, révélé dans la série animée Super Mario Bros. Ils ont tout les deux travaillé sur la plomberie en entreprise, à son siège, effectués à domicile, et aussi travaillé sur une gamme de produits. Comme l'année passée, ils sont restés infructueux financièrement, mais ont gagné une réputation pour leurs compétences dans la plomberie, ont été reconnus par le Grand Ordre des plombiers, et ont été élud "plombiers de l'année" en dépit d'une apparence gênante sur David Horowitz de télévision du monde entier montrent que ruiner la réputation de leur produit en ligne "Le Marios Fight Back". Mario et Luigi ont une variété d'aventures essentiellement bénignes. Par exemple, dans "Texas Tea", les frères sont devenus riches à partir d'un puits de pétrole dans leur jardin de tomates. Toutefois, ils ont été menacés à plusieurs reprises, comme dans "Slime Busters" quand les frères ont été attaqués par le fantôme Slime. En dépit de leurs aventures, dans "Mario Baby Love" Mario et Luigi montrent qu'ils étaient insatisfait de leur vie actuelle. thumb|right|Artwork de Mario dans [[Mario Party : Island Tour.]] Il existe deux histoires expliquant la manière dont sont arrivés Mario et Luigi dans le Royaume Champignon. La première provient de l'introduction de Super Mario Bros. Super Show! et, plus tard développée dans "Les Voyageurs du temps". Mario et Luigi ont été appelé par une dame un peu folle pour déboucher le siphon d'une baignoire. Inconnu à eux, l'exode a été une Warp Zone connecté au Royaume Champignon. Après avoir débouché la baignoire, Mario et Luigi sont aspirés vers le siphon. Mario s'est attrapé sur le rideau de douche, mais Luigi avait déjà commencé à être aspiré par le siphon. S'accrochant à Mario, Luigi finit par les entraîner tous les deux vers le bas. Plus tard, les deux frères ont été forcés de revivre cet événement en raison du voyage dans le temps causé par Ludwig von Koopa. Les événements ont été légèrement modifiées. Au lieu de lutter contre l'exode, Mario et Luigi ont ouvertement sauter à travers le tuyau. thumb|left|Mario après avoir utilisé une [[Fleur de glace.]] La deuxième a été inventé par "The Legend" dans Super Mario Bros. BD Comics. Un jour, tandis que Mario prenaient son déjeuner, les frères ont entendu le cri d'un appel à l'aide par le biais d'un petit tuyau. Poussé par l'envie d'intervenir, ils ont saisis des équipements de plongée et suivent le son de la voix, apprenant par la suite qu'elle appartenait à la princesse Toadtool. Wario est le rival de Mario. Il existe une logique entre Mario, Luigi, Wario, et Waluigi. Mario a une casquette rouge avec un M rouge au milieu, a un haut rouge, une salopette bleue, et est gros et petit, tandis que Wario a une casquette jaune avec un W (M à l'envers) violet au milieu, a un haut jaune, une salopette violette, et est très petit et très gros (Le violet étant plus foncé que le rouge, Wario est plus gros que Mario). Luigi a une casquette verte avec un L vert au milieu, a un haut vert, une salopette bleu foncé, et est grand et maigre, tandis que Waluigi a une casquette violette avec un L à l'envers, un haut violet une salopette encore plus foncé que Luigi. Voici quelques ordres du plus élevé au plus petit : * Le plus gros * Wario * Mario * Luigi * Waluigi * Le plus grand * Waluigi * Luigi * Wario * Mario * Le plus désorganisé/hésitant * Waluigi * Luigi * Mario * Wario [[Fichier:Mario_Kart_Mario_(1).gif|thumb|143px|Mario dans Super Mario Kart.]]Aussi, on reconnaît Mario dans Wario, et encore plus Luigi dans Waluigi. Apparitions Série Donkey Kong Donkey Kong Mario, alors connu sous le nom de "Jumpman" apparaît pour la première fois dans Donkey Kong. L'original Donkey Kong (Cranky Kong) capture Pauline. Le gros singe montait sur les poutres métalliques d'un chantier de construction dans Big Ape City sur l'île Donkey Kong. Quand Mario a poursuivi, le gros singe a commencé à lui jeter des tonneaux et à les faire rouler dans la structure. Mario doit sauter et esquiver les barils et les autres dangers de la structure alors qu'il s'approche, essayant de récupérer Pauline. Jumpman a été renommé Mario quand un employé du bureau de Nintendo à New York a souligné les apparences physiques similaires de Mario au propriétaire italien de Nintendo, Mario Segali. Selon la légende populaire, cette connexion a été faite lorsque Segali mal assuré a éclaté lors d'une réunion pour recueillir des loyers. Le but de la réunion était de trouver un meilleur nom pour Jumpman. Donkey Kong Jr. Cette fois-ci, Mario est l'antagoniste du jeu et c'est Donkey Kong Jr. qui doit sauver Donkey Kong. C'est le seul jeu où Mario joue le rôle de l'antagoniste principal. Mario Bros (Luigi Bros. et Remake dans les Super Mario Advance) thumb|103pxMario et Luigi doivent éliminer des ennemis dans les égouts du Royaume Champignon. Il y aura des Carapeurs, des Fighter Fly, des Zarbipas... Heureusement, il y a des Pièces pour récupérer des vies et un Bloc POW pour retourner directement les ennemis. ''Série Super Mario'' Super Mario Bros. (Super Mario All-Stars) thumb|left|50pxDans ce jeu, il est le héros principal et doit sauver Peach des griffes Bowser. Mario devra parcourir tout le Royaume Champignon mais avec l'aide de son petit frère, Luigi. Ils devront vaincre l'armée de Bowser. Ils seront remerciés par Peach à la fin. Super Mario Bros.: The Lost Levels (Super Mario All-Stars) Dans cette histoire sortie uniquement au Japon sous le nom de Super Mario Bros. 2, Bowser kidnappera de nouveau Peach mais Mario devra la sauver avec l'aide de Luigi mais l'aventure sera plus difficile cette fois-ci. Ils découvriront le malicieux objet, le Champignon Poison. Quand Bowser sera vaincu, Peach les remerciera à la fin autour d'une ronde avec les Toads. Super Mario Bros. 3 (Super Mario Advance 4: Super Mario Bros. 3 et Super Mario All-Stars) thumb|97pxMario et Luigi devront sauver les Rois Champignon des griffes des Koopalings mais ils trouveront de nouveaux Power-Up pour surmonter les épreuves difficiles comme Mario Raton-Laveur, Mario Tanuki pouvant se transformer en Mario Statue, Mario Grenouille, Mario Marteau et Mario Botte. Mais après, Bowser profitera de leur absence pour capturer Peach mais Mario & Luigi la sauveront. Super Mario World (Super Mario World: Super Mario Advance 2 et Super Mario All-Stars + Super Mario World) thumb|120pxMario, Luigi & Peach passeront des vacances à Dinosaur Land mais Peach sera capturait par Bowser devenu mettre de Dinosaur Land en enfermer des Yoshis dans des Œufs et en les gardant dans des châteaux avec les Koopalings. Mario & Luigi découvriront un Œuf feront connaissances avec Yoshi. Ils découvriront la Plume (Mario Cape) et le P-Ballon (Mario Ballon). Mario, Luigi et Yoshi sauveront Peach de Bowser. Super Mario Bros. 2 (Super Mario Advance et Super Mario All-Stars) Au Japon Super Mario USA, Mario, Luigi, Peach et Toad bleu se retrouveront en rêve dans le Monde de Subcon où ils devront vaincre Wart pour éviter qu'il le transforme en Monde à Cauchemar mais il sera vaincu par Mario, Luigi, Peach et Toad bleu. Super Mario 64/Super Mario 64 DS thumb|86pxCette fois-ci, Mario devra prendre 120 Super Étoile (150 dans Super Mario 64 DS où il y a en plus Luigi, Wario & Yoshi) pour libérer Peach du sort que Bowser lui a fait. Mario découvrira la Casquette Ailée (Ailes dans Super Mario 64 DS) pour se transformer en Mario Ailé,la Casquette Métallisée (Fleur de Puissance dans Super Mario 64) pour se transformer en Métal Mario (c'est Wario qui la prend dans Super Mario 64 DS), la Casquette d'Invisibilité (Fleur de Puissance où c'est Luigi qui la prend) pour se transformer en Mario Invisible et dans Super Mario 64 DS (uniquement), il y aura la Fleur de Puissance de Yoshi pour cracher du feu et la Fleur de Puissance Spécial pour se transformer en Mario Baudruche. Mario vaincra Bowser et sauvera Peach. Super Mario Sunshine thumb|189pxMario passera les vacances sur l'Île Delfino avec Peach et Papy Champi mais l'île sera souillée et des agents Piantas arrêteront Mario car ils ont vu une silhouette lui ressemblant, mais Mario sera déclaré coupable et devra nettoyer l'île avec J.E.T, invention du Professeur Karl Tastroff qui permet de jeter de l'eau et de changer de buse. Après, Mario se rendra compte que c'est Antimario le coupable et découvrira plus tard que c'est Bowser Jr. Ensuite, Mario aura les 120 Soleils et sauvera Peach au Mont Corona. New Super Mario Bros. Mario & Peach feront une promenade mais lorsque quelque chose d'anormale tracassera Mario, Peach se fera enlever par Bowser Jr., mais Mario la sauvera grâce à 2 nouveaux Power-Up, le Méga Champignon (Méga Mario) et le Mini Champignon (Mini Mario). Super Mario Galaxy Mario devra sauver Peach dans l'espace grâce à 5 nouveaux Power-Up, le Champi Abeille (Mario Abeille), la Fleur de glace (Mario de glace), l'Étoile Arc-en-Ciel (Mario Arc-en-Ciel), l'Étoile Rouge (Mario Volant) et le Champi Fantôme (Mario Fantôme). Après les 120 Super Étoiles, Mario sauvera Peach et remettra l'énergie besoin au Vaisseau d'Harmonie. New Super Mario Bros. Wii Mario, Luigi, Toad jaune et Toad bleu vont devoir sauver Peach avec un nouveau Power-Up, le Champignon Hélice (Mario Hélice). Ils vaincront Bowser et sauveront Peach. Super Mario Galaxy 2 Cette fois-ci, Mario aura son propre vaisseau pour aller sauver Peach de Bowser mais il faudra 120 Super Étoiles pour aller n'importe où. Il y aura comme nouveaux Power-Up le Nuage pour être Mario Nuage, le Champi Pierre pour devenir Mario de Pierre et enfin le Foret, il y aura aussi des transformations avec Yoshi. Après que Peach sera sauver avec les 120 Super Étoiles en main, il y aura la quête des Super Étoiles Vertes. Super Mario 3D Land Après une nuit, Peach se fait une énième fois enlever. Le lendemain, Mario avec des Toad, se retrouvent près de l'arbre à Super feuilles. Une petite brise arrive et transporte une lettre que Mario récupère. À l'intérieur d'elle, une image montre la princesse captive. Sans plus attendre, Mario part à sa rescousse. Dans son aventure, il parcourt plusieurs niveaux, et reçoit, dès certains mondes dépassés, une autre image de la princesse Peach. Son combat final sera contre Bowser, comme il est de tradition. Même après son épopée, il pourra parcourir de nouveaux mondes et délivrer son frère retenu par Bowser Skelet. New Super Mario Bros. 2 Mario devra sauver Peach des Koopalings et Bowser en récupérant tout au long du jeu des Pièces. Il y aura comme nouveau Power-Up le Champignon d'or pour devenir Mario d'or. Ce sera le réapparition de Mario Raton Laveur et de son nouveau pouvoir pour les débutants, Mario Raton-Laveur Blanc. New Super Mario Bros. U/New Super Luigi U Mario devra sauver Peach de Bowser qui a cette fois-ci pris le Château de Peach pour en faire un champ de bataille avec de la lave. Il y aura un nouveau Power-Up, le Super Gland pour devenir Mario Écureuil Volant. Il sauvera bien sûr Peach de nouveau. Super Mario 3D World thumb|126pxMario avec Luigi, Peach et Toad bleu devront sauver le Royaume des Libella de Bowser. Il y aura de nouveaux Power-Up, comme la Cloche Chat pour Mario chat, la Double Cerise pour Double Mario et la Boîte Canon. Ils sauveront évidemment le Royaume des Libella. Super Mario Odyssey Mario est le personnage principal de ce jeu avec son nouveau compagnon Cappy. Mario doit empêcher un mariage royal forcé entre la princesse Peach et Bowser . Il doit alors voyager de pays en pays à bord de l'Odyssée pour sauver Peach. Mario a aussi de nouvelles techniques comme lancer Cappy, le faire tourner et rebondir dessus, tendre ses bras pour courir plus vite en descendant de collines, etc.. Grâce à Cappy, il maîtrise aussi et surtout, la chose principale par rapport aux autres jeux Marios, la chapimorphose, qui lui permet de contrôler des entités vivantes ou inanimées. [[Paper Mario (série)|Série Paper Mario]] Le personnage de Paper Mario, une version papiérisée, est le héros de la série Paper Mario. Il apparaît également dans Mario & Luigi: Paper Jam Bros. dans lequel il rencontre le Mario originel. ''Paper Mario thumb|200px|Mario et [[Goombario sur la Route Goomba.]] Dans ''Paper Mario, Mario est invité à une fête ayant lieu dans le château de Peach. Bowser interrompt la soirée et déracine le château avant de le soulever. Le roi Koopa et sa complice, Kammy Koopa, utilisent la puissance de la Baguette Étoile pour mettre à mal Mario. Bowser fait en sorte que Mario soit loin du château. Mario se retrouve ainsi dans une petite forêt près du village Goomba. Il se lie d'amitié Goombario et tous deux se dirigent vers Toadville. Plus tard, Sagétoile, un Esprits Étoile, implore l'aide de Mario. L'étoile lui demande de lui parler dans la Colline aux Étoiles Filantes, un lieu dans lequel il a plus de force. Sur la colline, Mario apprend que Bowser a emprisonné les Esprits Étoile dans des cartes spéciales, remises à divers sbires. Le plombier commence alors sa recherche des Esprits Étoile. Durant son aventure, il fait quelques rencontres dont certaines déboutant sur l'arrivée de nouveaux partenaires. Finalement, Mario arrive au château de Bowser via le Havre Étoile. Il libère les otages du château et retrouve son ennemi juré au sommet du bâtiment. thumb|200px|Mario et Peach observant les feux d'artifice. Bowser brise le pont que Mario a utilisé pour le rejoindre. Il utilise la Baguette Étoile lors du combat final mais le héros se sert du Rayon Étoile, une attaque apprise plus tôt, pour contrer le puissant objet. Pendant ce temps, Peach et Tincel se débarrassent de Kammy Koopa alors que Mario apprend le Rayon Peach, la version améliorée du Rayon Étoile. Mario et ses alliés parviennent ainsi à vaincre Bowser. Pour fêter cela, une parade est organisée le soir même, dans laquelle Mario et Peach regardent ensemble les feux d'artifice. ''Paper Mario : La Porte Millénaire Dans ''Paper Mario : La Porte Millénaire, Mario est invité au Port-Lacanaïe par Peach qui a trouvé une carte au trésor expliquant où se trouvent les « Gemmes Étoile ». Très rapidement, des Mégacruxis capturent la princesse avant de la livrer à la reine des Ténèbres. thumb|200px|Mario et [[Koopek face à Carbocroc.]] Mario se lie d'amitié avec Goomélie, et rencontre le professeur Goomstein qui lui raconte l'histoire de la porte millénaire. Le plombier comprend qu'il faut retrouver les sept Gemmes Étoile pour ouvrir la porte derrière laquelle se trouve la reine. Le protagoniste finit par accomplir sa quête et parvient à ouvrir la porte antique, derrière laquelle il trouve Cruxinistre, qu'il combat. C'est à ce moment là que Bowser et Kammy Koopa arrivent et kidnappent Mario. Cruxinistre trouve le temps de prévenir la reine de la situation ; celle-ci possède Peach que Mario doit combattre, à contre-cœur. Lorsque la princesse est libérée du démon, les choses reviennent à la normale. ''Super Paper Mario thumb|200px|Mario et Tippi. Dans ''Super Paper Mario, Mario et Luigi apprennent le kidnapping de Peach alors qu'ils sont chez eux. Les frères pensent directement que Bowser est responsable de l'enlèvement et sont surpris par l'arrivé d'un nouvel antagoniste, le Comte Niark, qui s'empare du roi Koopa et de Luigi avant de révéler qu'il a également la princesse du Royaume Champignon. Mario est transporté à Recto et retrouve Peach et Bower qui décident de se rallier à lui dans l'espoir d'éliminer le Comte. Une nouvelle fois, le plombier doit ramasser un certain nombre d'objets puissants pour contrer le boss final. Cette fois-ci, ce sont des Cœurs Purs que le héros doit retrouver à travers huit étapes. Ces cœurs peuvent contrer le Cœur du Chaos. thumb|200px|Mario face à [[Frérobot, contrôlé par Mister L.]] Par la suite, Mario retrouve Luigi, devenu Mister L suite à un lavage de cerveau par Nastasia, une assistante de Niark. Mister L redevient Luigi après avoir été libéré par Dimentio et envoyé dans l'en-dessous. Après avoir recueilli les huit Cœurs Purs, Mario et ses alliés (ce qui inclut les Pixels) se retrouvent face à Niark. Le Comte perd le combat et Dimentio trahit son ancien maître en le téléportant dans la dimension D pour s'occuper de son cas plus tard. Dimentio, le Cœur du Chaos et Luigi fusionnent ensemble pour donner naissance à Super Dimentio, le boss final du jeu. Après le combat et la destruction du vortex par Niark et Timpani, Mario devient officiellement le premier héros de la Lumière. ''Paper Mario: Sticker Star [[Fichier:Mario_Toad_PMSS.jpg|thumb|200px|Mario et des Toad dans ''Paper Mario: Sticker Star.]] Dans Paper Mario: Sticker Star, Mario célèbre la fête des stickers, un jour où la Comète Sticker atterrit à Décalbourg, une ville du Royaume Champignon. Cependant, cette soirée-là, Bowser intervient et touche la comète qui explose en six Stickers Royaux dont l'un d'eux atterrit sur la tête du roi Koopa, le rendant surpuissant. Il arrive ainsi à capturer Peach sans difficulté et à semer le chaos dans la ville. Le lendemain, Mario se réveille au milieu d'un Décalbourg en pagaille. Il fait la rencontre de Collette et ensemble, ils sauvent les Toad apeurés dans la ville avant de retrouver les Stickers Royaux à travers les différents mondes du jeu. Mario parvient à pénétrer dans le château de Bowser après avoir obtenu les cinq premiers Stickers Royaux. Lors du combat final, Colette se sacrifie pour que Mario accomplisse sa quête. Peach, libérée, recommande au plombier de faire un vœux avec le dernier sticker. Mario souhaite alors ramener Colette un à la vie, un désir qui deviendra réalité. ''Paper Mario: Color Splash Dans ''Paper Mario: Color Splash, Mario, Peach et un Toad assistant arrivent sur l'île Barbouille, qui perd ses couleurs à cause des sbires de Bower qui ont reçu l'ordre de décolorer chaque parcelle de l'endroit sans savoir que Bowser a en fait été victime d'un lavage de cerveau causé par de la peinture noire. Mario doit alors retrouver les six grandes étoiles de couleur pour remettre des couleurs dans l'île et retrouver Bowser. Durant sa quête, il est épaulé par Peinturion, un pot de peinture animé qui lévite. Mario parvient à vaincre Bowser alors sous l'emprise des effets négatifs de la peinture noire. Il sauve Peach d'un tableau et atteint la sortie du château de Bowser sombre avec cette dernière et Peinturion alors que celui-si est en train de s'effondrer. Le plombier rouge rejoint son frère à bord de son kart suivi de la princesse. Peinturion annonce leur annonce qu'il ne peut les rejoindre, puisque son devoir est de protéger l'île Barbouille. De ce fait, celui-ci absorbe toute la peinture noire du château. De retour au port Barbouille, Mario et ses amis célèbrent le retour de la tranquillité au sein de l'île. C'est alors que Mario se laisse quelque peu se faire prendre de tristesse en pensant à Peinturion qui les a quittés pour la prospérité de l'île. Série Yoshi's Island ''Yoshi's New Island thumb|right thumb|right Mario apparait en tant qu'allié dans ''Yoshi's New Island, déguisé en tuyau afin d'aider Yoshi et son double du passé encore bébé, à sauver Bébé Luigi et vaincre Bébé Bowser et son alter-ego du futur, en donnant divers objets à Bébé Mario et Yoshi. La raison de la présence de Mario dans le passé est inconnue, il est probable qu'il a été au courant des plans de Bowser et l'a suivi afin de l’arrêter, il devait agir en douce sans que personne ne le reconnaisse, c'est pour cette raison qu'il c'est déguisé afin d'aider Yoshi et Bébé Mario pour qu'il sauve l'alter-ego du passé de Luigi. Une fois le jeu fini, Mario enlève son déguisement de tuyau et disparait, retournant ainsi à son époque. Autres apparitions 180px|thumb Super Mario Bros.: Peach-hime Kyushutsu Dai Sakusen! Dans ce film, Mario est très timide, peureux mais et quand même courageux pour sauver son amoureuse Peach, des griffes de Bowser avec Luigi pensant toujours à trouver de l'or. Amada Anime Série: Super Mario Bros. Dans cette mini série, Mario sera le héros de chaque histoire de contes. Il aura par exemple le rôle du héros ou encore du prince charmant. Séries animées Il apparaîtra avec ses amis et aura des aventures plus ou moins étranges avec le Roi Bowser. Il y aura des aventures inspirés de contes où Mario jouera un rôle plus ou moins important. Film Super Mario Bros. Dans ce film, Mario a l'air d'avoir le second rôle car Luigi est montré plus important dans cette aventure. Mario dans ce film a une petite amie autre que Peach et son pire ennemi est Anthony Scapelli. amiibo Figurines *En novembre 2014, la première figurine amiibo est aussi la première figurine de la série Super Smash Bros. est celle de Mario tenant une boule de feu. La figurine est présente dans l'édition limitée de Super Smash Bros.pour Nintendo 3DS / Wii U. *En mars 2015 sort la première figurine amiibo de la série Super Mario qui est Mario, la pose de Mario est identique à celle duthumb|98px|L'artwork en question. dernier dans l'artwork principal de Course à la Fortune. La figurine est présente dans l'édition limitée de Mario Party 10. **Le 20 mars 2015, sorti uniquement en Amérique du Nord, une figurine au coloris dorée de la tête au pied, identique à la précédente figurine de Mario; cette figurine est uniquement disponible dans les magasins Walmart. La figurine est ressorti le 17 septembre 2015 au Japon. **Un autre coloris est aussi disponible sorti ainsi uniquement en Amérique du Nord. En effet, la couleur dorée est aussi accompagné de la couleur argentée. *Le 10 et 11 septembre 2015, pour l'arrivé du jeu Super Mario Maker, deux amiibo sont présent à effigie du personnage. La figurine représente le sprite de Petit Mario quand il saute dans Super Mario Bros.; deux coloris sont disponibles, une avec les couleurs originelles de Super Mario Bros. thumb|32px|Le sprite en question.ainsi qu'une avec les couleurs du Mario d’aujourd’hui. Les figurines représentants Mario ont un style rétro cubique. La figurine aux couleurs d'origine est présente dans l'édition limitée de Super Mario Maker tandis que celle aux couleurs modernes est disponible dans la pack Wii U + Super Mario Maker. En Amérique du Nord, la figurine aux couleurs modernes de Mario est seulement disponible dans les magasins Wallmart. *Après l'annonce du jeu Super Mario Odyssey, en octobre 2017, la figurine de Mario pour le jeu Super Mario Odyssey a été révélé. Mario a des habits de mariages. Amiibo_-_SSB_-_Mario_-_Box.png|Figurine de Mario et première figurine de la série Super Smash Bros. Amiibo_-_SM_-_Mario_-_Box.png|Figurine de Mario de la série Super Mario. Amiibo_-_Super_Mario_-_Mario_Golden_Edition.jpg|Figurine de Mario au couleurs alternatives dorée de la série Super Mario. Amiibo_-_Super_Mario_-_Silver_Mario.jpg|Figurine de Mario au couleurs alternatives argentée de la série Super Mario. Amiibo_-_Mario_30th_-_Classic_-_Box.png|Figurine de Mario style rétro de la série Super Mario Maker. Amiibo_-_Mario_30th_-_Modern_-_Box.png|Figurine de Mario style rétro au couleurs modernes de Mario dans la série Super Mario Maker. Amiibo_-_SM_-_Mario_(Wedding_Outfit).png|Figurine de Mario avec son costume de mariage pour le jeu Super Mario Odyssey dans la série Super Mario. Cartes Cinq cartes amiibo Mario sont sorties pour le jeu Mario Sports Superstars. thumb|Les cinq cartes amiibo de Mario pour Mario Sport Superstars. Notes * Mario était supposé faire une courte apparition dans le film d'animation Les Mondes de Ralph, tout comme Bowser et Sonic l'ont fait, mais cela n'a pu avoir lieu, apparemment car les producteurs n'ont pas réussi à le caser. ** Quand une suite a été confirmée en 2015, il a été garanti que Mario y apparaîtrait. * Il paraîtrait que Mario aurait vendu plus de jeux qu'Elvis Presley aurait vendu de disques. * D'après un sondage, Mario serait plus connu que Mickey Mouse . Noms dans d'autres langues }} en:Mario de:Mario it:Mario es:Mario ja:マリオ Catégorie:Personnages Catégorie:Alliés Catégorie:New Super Mario Bros. Catégorie:New Super Mario Bros. 2 Catégorie:New Super Mario Bros. U Catégorie:New Super Mario Bros. Wii Catégorie:Mario Kart DS Catégorie:Mario Kart Wii Catégorie:Mario Kart 7 Catégorie:Mario Kart 8 Catégorie:Mario Party (jeu) Catégorie:Mario Party 2 Catégorie:Mario Party 3 Catégorie:Mario Party 4 Catégorie:Mario Party 5 Catégorie:Mario Party 6 Catégorie:Mario Party 7 Catégorie:Mario Party 8 Catégorie:Mario Party 9 Catégorie:Mario Party DS Catégorie:Personnages de Mario Party 2 Catégorie:Personnages de Mario Party 3 Catégorie:Personnages de Mario Party 4 Catégorie:Personnages de Mario Party 5 Catégorie:Personnages de Mario Party 6 Catégorie:Personnages de Mario Party 8 Catégorie:Personnages de Mario Party 7 Catégorie:Personnages de Mario Party 9 Catégorie:Personnages de Mario Party DS Catégorie:Super Mario Galaxy 2 Catégorie:Super Mario Galaxy Catégorie:Super Mario Land Catégorie:Super Mario World Catégorie:Super Mario 3D Land Catégorie:Super Mario 3D World Catégorie:Super Mario Sunshine Catégorie:Mario et Sonic aux Jeux olympiques de Londres 2012 Catégorie:Mario & Sonic aux Jeux Olympiques (série) Catégorie:Mario & Sonic aux Jeux Olympiques d'hiver Catégorie:Mario & Luigi: Dream Team Bros. Catégorie:Personnages de Mario & Luigi: Dream Team Bros. Catégorie:Paper Mario: Sticker Star Catégorie:Super Paper Mario Catégorie:Paper Mario : La Porte Millénaire Catégorie:Mario & Luigi : Les Frères du Temps Catégorie:Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga Catégorie:Mario Kart Arcade GP DX Catégorie:Personnages jouables Catégorie:Personnages de Mario Kart 8 Catégorie:Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars Catégorie:Personnages de Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars Catégorie:Super Mario Bros.: Peach-hime Kyushutsu Dai Sakusen! Catégorie:Mario Party 10 Catégorie:Personnages de Mario Party 10 Catégorie:Personnages de Mario Tennis Ultra Smash Catégorie:Personnages de Mario & Sonic aux Jeux Olympiques de Rio 2016 Catégorie:Mario Party: Island Tour Catégorie:Personnages de Mario Party: Island Tour Catégorie:Personnages de Paper Mario Catégorie:Personnages de Paper Mario : La Porte Millénaire Catégorie:Personnages de Super Paper Mario Catégorie:Personnages de Paper Mario: Sticker Star Catégorie:Super Mario Bros.: The Lost Levels Catégorie:Mario Smash Football Catégorie:Mario Strikers Charged Football Catégorie:Personnages de Mario Strikers Charged Football Catégorie:Personnages de Mario Smash Football Catégorie:Mario Party: Star Rush Catégorie:Personnages de Mario Party: Star Rush Catégorie:Humains Catégorie:Luigi's Mansion Catégorie:Luigi's Mansion 2 Catégorie:Personnages de Luigi's Mansion Catégorie:Personnages de Luigi's Mansion 2 Catégorie:Les Aventures de Super Mario Bros. 3 Catégorie:Personnages de Les Aventures de Super Mario Bros. 3 Catégorie:Super Mario Ball Catégorie:Personnages de Super Mario Ball Catégorie:Personnages de Mario Sports Mix Catégorie:Super Mario Run Catégorie:Personnages de Super Mario Run Catégorie:Personnages de Super Mario 3D World Catégorie:Mario & Luigi: Paper Jam Bros. Catégorie:Personnages de Mario Kart 8 Deluxe Catégorie:Mario Kart 8 Deluxe Catégorie:Super Mario Odyssey Catégorie:Personnages de Super Mario Odyssey Catégorie:Mario Sports Superstars Catégorie:Personnages de Mario Sports Superstars Catégorie:Super Mario Advance 4: Super Mario Bros. 3 Catégorie:Super Mario in Die Nacht des Grauens Catégorie:Personnages de Super Mario in Die Nacht des Grauens Catégorie:Personnages de New Super Mario Bros. Catégorie:Personnages de New Super Mario Bros. Wii Catégorie:Personnages de New Super Mario Bros. 2 Catégorie:Paper Mario: Color Splash Catégorie:Personnages de Paper Mario: Color Splash Catégorie:Personnages de New Super Mario Bros. U Catégorie:Personnages de New Super Luigi U Catégorie:Personnages de Super Mario 3D Land Catégorie:Mario Power Tennis Catégorie:Personnages de Mario Power Tennis Catégorie:Mario Power Tennis (Game Boy Advance) Catégorie:Personnages de Mario Power Tennis (Game Boy Advance) Catégorie:Mario Tennis Open Catégorie:Personnages de Mario Tennis Open Catégorie:Mario Golf: Advance Tour Catégorie:Personnages de Mario Golf: Advance Tour Catégorie:Personnages de Mario Golf: World Tour Catégorie:Mario Golf: World Tour Catégorie:Mario Golf: Toadstool Tour Catégorie:Personnages de Mario Golf: Toadstool Tour Catégorie:Super Mario Bros. Special Catégorie:Mario Bros. Catégorie:Mario & Luigi : Voyage au centre de Bowser Catégorie:Personnages de Mario & Luigi : Voyage au centre de Bowser Catégorie:Personnages de Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga Catégorie:Personnages de Mario & Luigi : Les Frères du Temps Catégorie:Personnages de Mario & Luigi: Paper Jam Bros. Catégorie:Personnages de Mario & Sonic aux Jeux Olympiques de Londres 2012 Catégorie:Personnages de Mario & Sonic aux Jeux Olympiques d'hiver Catégorie:Personnages de Mario & Sonic aux Jeux Olympiques de Sotchi 2014 Catégorie:Personnages de Mario & Sonic aux Jeux Olympiques Catégorie:Super Mario Kart Catégorie:Personnages de Super Mario Kart Catégorie:Mario Kart 64 Catégorie:Personnages de Mario Kart 64 Catégorie:Personnages de Super Mario Galaxy 2 Catégorie:Personnages de Super Mario Galaxy Catégorie:Super Mario: Die Verwandlung Catégorie:Personnages de Super Mario: Die Verwandlung Catégorie:Super Mario Klemp-Won-Do: Muskeln sind nicht alles! Catégorie:Personnages de Super Mario Klemp-Won-Do: Muskeln sind nicht alles! Catégorie:Nintendo Puzzle Collection Catégorie:Personnages de Mario Kart: Double Dash!! Catégorie:Mario Kart: Double Dash!! Catégorie:Personnages de Mario Bros. Catégorie:Mario Golf (Game Boy Color) Catégorie:Personnages de Mario Golf (Game Boy Color) Catégorie:Super Mario: Erholung? Nein, danke! Catégorie:Personnages de Super Mario: Erholung? Nein, danke! Catégorie:Super Mario: Verloren in der Zeit Catégorie:Personnages de Super Mario: Verloren in der Zeit Catégorie:Super Mario: Die Bescherung Catégorie:Personnages de Super Mario: Die Bescherung Catégorie:Super Mario: Coole Klänge Catégorie:Personnages de Super Mario: Coole Klänge Catégorie:Personnages de Mario's Picross (bande dessinée) Catégorie:Mario's Picross (bande dessinée) Catégorie:Mario in Mariozilla Catégorie:Personnages de Mario in Mariozilla Catégorie:Die Jagd nach dem Nintendo 64: Krawall im All Catégorie:Personnages de Die Jagd nach dem Nintendo 64: Krawall im All Catégorie:Sag niemals Holerö! Catégorie:Personnages de Sag niemals Holerö! Catégorie:Rummelplatzquatsch Catégorie:Personnages de Rummelplatzquatsch Catégorie:Mario will hoch hinaus Catégorie:Personnages de Mario will hoch hinaus Catégorie:Wart steht unter Strom Catégorie:Personnages de Wart steht unter Strom Catégorie:Süße Weihnachten Catégorie:Personnages de Süße Weihnachten Catégorie:Ostern im Schwammerlland Catégorie:Personnages de Ostern im Schwammerlland Catégorie:Mobile Golf Catégorie:Personnages de Mobile Golf Catégorie:Super Mario: Im Rausch der Geschwindigkeit Catégorie:Personnages de Super Mario: Im Rausch der Geschwindigkeit Catégorie:Personnages de Super Mario in Aloha Hawaii Catégorie:Super Mario in Aloha Hawaii Catégorie:Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga + Les sbires de Bowser Catégorie:Personnages de Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga + Les sbires de Bowser Catégorie:Mario + The Lapins Crétins Kingdom Battle Catégorie:Personnages de Mario + The Lapins Crétins Kingdom Battle Catégorie:Wario Land: Super Mario Land 3 Catégorie:Mario Kart Arcade GP VR Catégorie:Personnages de Mario Kart Arcade GP VR Catégorie:Mario & Wario Catégorie:Personnages de Mario & Wario Catégorie:Mario Party: The Top 100 Catégorie:Personnages de Mario Party: The Top 100 Catégorie:Personnages de Super Mario Bros.: Peach-hime Kyushutsu Dai Sakusen!